The Bioinformatics Resource Centers for Infectious Diseases provide facilities, equipment, qualified personnel, and all necessary resources and services to collect, archive, update, integrate, and maintain a variety of research data from infectious diseases pathogens, and to provide for the query, analysis and display of such information through user friendly interfaces and computational analyses tools made freely available to the scientific community.